Question and Answer
by Whynot27
Summary: Answering a question without thinking may get you some places you never thought you be again. Oneshot. Creddie


The elevator came to a sudden stop, Carly let out a high pitch screech as Freddie grabbed her and pulled her to him. The lights flickered as Carly tried to recover from the elevator dropping a couple stories. "Are you all right" Freddie asked Carly reassuringly, "I think so, Spence really needs to get the elevator fixed!?" Without thinking Freddy kissed the top of Carly's head. Then realizing what he had done, he let go of her and walked over to the emergency phone in the hopes of not having to explain himself, "Chiz! It's not working, maybe if we yell loud enough someone will hear us." Freddie began to yell, then Carly joined in with the cries for help.

Before long Carly could hear some stories above them her absent-minded brother going "Hellooooo!" Carly ran to the doors, "Spencer we are in here, get us out!" Through the muffled of the door Carly heard "Well how did you guys stuck."

"Spencer stop with the stupid question and get us out of HERE!" She screamed as she stomp her feet like a two-year-old. "Okay, but I think will take a bit." the muffled reply came from Spencer. And with that the voice on the other side was gone.

Once again Freddie and Carly were left alone, "I know let's play a game, something to get our minds off just sitting here" said Freddie. "I really don't want to, Freddie" Carly said with a sigh. "Come on… you pick", "Okay quick answer" as Carly slide down the wall of the elevator to sit next to Freddie.

"Okay how do you play" looking at his feet. "Well it's really easy one of us asked each other the questions and the other person has to say the first thing that comes to mind." Freddie now was looking at Carly and thinking _this could totally go really wrong and go really well. _Finally Freddie gave into his curiosity and said okay, but on one condition she had to go first.

"Okay, ummmm… lets see, I know what is your favorite color?"

"Green"

"What is your favorite food?"

"Spaghetti-Tacos"

"What do you like about me most?"

"Your eyes"

"What do you hate about me most?"

"Sam"

"Freddie!" Carly could not help but laugh at the last answer. "So now is it my turn?" Freddie said with too much enthusiasm. "I guess so."

"Great! What is your favorite color?"

"Purple"

"What is your favorite food?"

"Coconut cream pie"

"What do you like about me most?"

"Your smile"

"What do you hate about me most?"

"Your Mother"

"If I kissed you would you kiss me back?"

"Yes…….. wait, what….. I mean!" But it was too late it was out there and Freddie smile was now ear to ear.

"Freddie!" Carly was about the pretend hit him when he grabbed her hand. He held it there for a second before slowing moving in closer to her. Carly was frozen in place. Her mind was racing _what do I do, what do I do, do I turn my head, do I…._ before she could finish that thought Freddie had closed the gap and was now placing a soft kiss on Carly's lips. Carly's mind was gone, but her body reacted and started to kiss him back. After a minute Freddie broke the kiss.

With her eyes still closed Carly asked her next question in a shy voice "Am I a good kisser?"

"I don't remember." Left Freddie's mouth. Carly snapped back from her daze and look Freddie right in the eyes, "WHAT, you DON'T REMEMBER!" She jumped up from where she had been sitting and started to turn red. Freddie at this point was up on his feet. Carly turned her back to him, winding up her fists, getting ready to punch him, when once again Freddie had closed the gap between them. As she turned, he pushed her into the wall and kissed her with as much passion he had inside him. Carly started to melt, the balls of fists that were once her hands had some how found their way around Freddie's neck and into his hair.

Freddie had one arm up over Carly's head pushing against the wall so that he did not push into her to hard and the other around her waist pulling her close to him. Freddie stopped the kiss as suddenly as he started. Put his forehead on hers he said "Not good, but GREAT kisser." With that Carly started to kiss Freddie this time.

After a minute both Freddie and Carly felt the elevator move again. When the doors finally did open Spencer was stand there, with a giant smile on his face. "I go it to work! So what did you guys do?"

Freddie and Carly looked at each other with smiles "Nothing, just played a game."


End file.
